


Flower Thief

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Boy AU, Fluff, He steals flowers from Lance, Keith parents died in a car crash, Kosmo is a German Shepard, M/M, Misunderstanding, klance, lance is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith's parents died in a car crash seven years ago, and he visits their graves every weekend. On his walk, he sometimes stops at a house to get flowers. When he gets caught taking flowers, he can't seem to figure out how to say he's visiting his parents' graves, and Lance ends up following him, thinking he's taking them to see his girlfriend. Oh how wrong he is.





	Flower Thief

Keith was on his usual path to the cemetery, like every Sunday afternoon. His parents died seven years ago, and five years ago he started going to visit their graves each weekend. He had long since learned to live with his loss, and his weekly visits had become a great comfort to him. 

On his way to the cemetery, some days he would stop at this one house that had a bunch of pretty flowers in front of it. He decided to stop there today, and bent down to look at the flowers. There was a huge selection he could choose from, but he picked up a few pansies and a few carnations.

He was about to continue on his way to the cemetery, until he heard some rushed footsteps towards him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a man appeared from behind one of the bushes in a pair of jeans and an oversized dark grey sweater, paired with blue converse. It was the middle of fall, so it wasn't too cold, but there was a chill that made it seem that way. Keith himself was wearing black ripped jeans and a red sweatshirt, and his favorite pair of Vans, which happened to be bold red.

For a second, Keith couldn't move as he was stuck by how gorgeous the man in front of him was. That was, until, said man started yelling at him again, "I've seen you come here almost every Sunday, why do you keep stealing my flowers?"

Keith was trying to figure out how to tell him that he was taking flowers to his parents' graves, and while he was thinking, he said, "Uh, I...um," the fact that the guy in front of him was stunning wasn't helping his case either.

"Let me guess, you're going to see your girlfriend or something, right?" the guy looked at him with one eye raised, as if begging him to deny it.

"Um, yes?" Keith decided that this would be better than telling this rando about his dead parents.

"Well," the guy started, putting his hands in his pockets and tilting his head to the side, "let me come with you to make sure this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

"Um," Keith started to panic, "that might not be the best idea."

"No, no, I insist," mystery man waved his hands in front of him, "this girl must be beautiful if you stop every week to steal my flowers."

"Well," Keith rubbed the back of his neck, "if you insist, I guess you can tag along."

The guy smiled smugly and nodded his head in the direction Keith was heading, and started following once Keith started walking again. 

Keith was feeling a little uncomfortable, and voiced his complaint, "Hey, it's a little weird that I don't even know your name, and also that you're walking behind me."

The guy behind him laughed, and it caused his heart to flutter with the sound.

"Well, my name is Lance, and," Lance sped up a bit to catch up with Keith, "there we go."

Keith rubbed his hands together, trying to figure out how to explain to Lance that they weren't heading to a girl's house, and heading to a cemetery instead. 

Keith took the turn he normally took, and realized they were only a few minutes away.

"Okay, so, there is something I need to explain," Lance looked at him quizzically, "Um, I don't have a girlfriend."

Lance raised one eyebrow again, "Do you have a boyfriend, or?"

Keith snorted, "No, I wish," he sighed and looked down at the ground, "I'm actually heading to the cemetery. My parents died in a car crash a couple years ago, and I go there every Sunday. My mom really loved flowers so every time I pass your house I grab some to put on her grave."

Keith looked over to see Lance's reaction, and saw nothing. He looked behind him to see that Lance had stopped walking and was now looking at him with wide eyes, "I am so,  _ so sorry.  _ I can't believe I was so rude, and-and insensitive. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Keith was ready to say that it wasn't his fault, but something made him stop and think. Instead of saying that there wasn't anything for him to do, but instead he said, "I mean, you could come with me? It sometimes gets a little lonely going alone every time."

Lance nodded and caught up with Keith, who started heading to the cemetery once again. Keith turned the last corner, and then walked halfway down the street and turned into the cemetery. He took the familiar path to his parents' graves and stopped in front of them, gently placing the flowers he had picked up on his mother's grave. 

He stepped back and sighed, looking at how the flowers brought color to the otherwise grey picture. He jumped slightly when he felt something brush against his hand, and looked down to see that Lance had brushed his hand against Keith's, and was now holding it open towards Keith. Keith took Lance's hand and smiled at him, grateful for the warmth of his hand.

Keith sighed again and leaned his head onto Lance's shoulder, who in turn squeezed his hand. 

Keith looked up at Lance, who had leaned his head onto Keith's. Lance lifted his head to look down at Keith, "Thank you for staying with me," Keith smiled sadly up at Lance.

"Hey, it's no problem," Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand slightly, "if you ever need someone to come with you, just ask me on your way here. Also, I forgive you for the flowers you have already stolen and any flowers you might steal in the future."

Keith laughed and turned back to the graves, then pulled away from Lance and using his hand to pull Lance out of the cemetery. He kept his hand in Lance's the whole time, relishing in the warmth Lance was providing him.

He followed the path back to Lance's house, and it seemed like the walk was much quicker than the way there. They walked up to Lance's door, and Keith reluctantly let go of his hand. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at Keith, then sighed, "Look, I know this probably isn't the best time, considering we were literally just at your parents' graves, but you said earlier that you wish you had a boyfriend, so, I was wondering if I could get your number?"

Keith felt heat rush up to his face, "Well, since you have been ever so kind to me, I guess I could give you my number."

Lance's face lit up like a  _ fucking Christmas tree,  _ "Okay, give me a second," Lance pulled his phone out of his back pocket and brought up contacts on his phone, and then handed it to Keith.

Keith quickly entered his name, and then, in a spike confidence, added a heart to the end of his last name. He also went to add a photo for his contact, and then pulled up the camera. He pulled Lance down to his level, then placed a quick kiss on his cheek and snapped the picture. He looked at the picture he had taken and hummed in approval. Lance's eyes were wide and his cheeks were stained red. 

Keith set this as his contact photo in addition to sending it to himself. He handed Lance's phone back to him, who took it while still being red in the face. Keith was about to wave goodbye, when Lance suddenly put his hand on Keith's shoulder, then leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Now it was Keith's turn to redden.

Lance pulled back and looked at Keith, then waved and headed back inside. 

Keith walked off the porch and headed back to his house. He put his hand over where Lance had kissed him, and squealed a little. He hadn't had a date in a while, and Lance was cute beyond words. As he walked up his driveway, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed his shoulder against the door once he had unlocked it. His dog, Kosmo, jumped on him as soon as he was inside. The German Shepherd almost knocked him to the ground, and he laughed as he fought off the dog's attack. He closed his door and re-locked it, then looked down at his phone as he heard it go off. It was from a new number.

_ I hope you know I changed your name to Flower Thief <3. _

Keith inwardly squealed as he put his hand over his face, hiding his lopsided grin. He quickly changed the contact name to  _ Flower Boy <3  _ then took a screen shot and sent it to Lance. He sent back a keyboard smash and Keith laughed. He was  _ very _ happy with how this day had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! I wrote this a while back and had fun rereading it, and it's one of my favorite prompts. I'll probably be posting either one or two more tonight, so stay tunned for that! I think one of them will be Romellura, so if you were hoping for Klance, story. Anyways, don't be afraid to leave a comment with a question or suggestion, bye peoples!


End file.
